User talk:Morhek
Four archived talk pages! Heh, I'm running out of phrases you guys! Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 08:01, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Pics and Xenos Survival of the Fittest I can't believe I haven't asked this before, but... Back from the dead. Again. RP Draco III Hello, the Office Of Naval Intelligence has sent you this letter via TRANS-COM to inform you that you are invited to the upcoming Naval RP The Battle Of Draco III (Naval RP). You are invited to write for either UNSC, or Covenant assets. If you would please consider this invitation seriously, and get back to my office in the city of Visamere, Reach, it would be much appreciated. You are also the first writer that is qualified to lead player-characters via a Fleet Admiral Character, if you choose to partake. Thank you, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 17:43, March 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Draco III Sounds Great! Indigo Team fits VERY VERY well in the story! If you are unable to write for a Admiral, it is okay, I have another person in mind. Two things though, If you decide to use the prowler, Me and the other Admiral would ask that you allow us to give the ship orders at specific points to help the tide of the battle, and secondly, would it be okay if aside from your plan of doing "Hunter-Hunted" With indigo, that I also give your team some separate orders aswell? Minor things, Evac and some Recon maybe. --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 20:45, March 16, 2012 (UTC) NOVEMBER BLACK CLEARANCE EYES ONLY Okay, it sounds good. I am refitting and prepping my ships now, you should see some of the articles for them, the pictures are very pretty, and if you need anything done Ship-Wise (In the Graphics and Picture Department) I can help you with this free program called Google Sketch Up. --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 05:03, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Updates I have updated somethings on the page, if you all will RE-read the summary, objectives and other things, I't will help you better understand the situation. Thank you. The Battle Of Draco III (Naval RP). --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 20:57, March 19, 2012 (UTC) My challenge After watching The Thing films over and over, I couldn't help but think of you writing an entire, well-educated, article based on the creature. The fun thing is you can also put some of your own mythology on the creature's origins and would make for a really fine article. Shall you accept my challenge, this deed of recreating a pop culture icon from scratch? You don't need to accept, I'm not forcing you but it would be a very good game to witness (even though you might have some negative criticism). :Ha! I knew you couldn't resist. I love how basically all the effects in most of the films are practical, how they manage to pull it off I don't know but it's amazing! Too bad The Thing last year had re-shoots in CGI but the majority of the effects were practical and the 'Spider' was actually an animatronic! ::The film was relatively true to The Thing. In terms of graphics, the film surpasses it's predecessor and you might find some of the scenes either scary or just plain disgusting and soul-scarring. I recommend the film even though it may not have superb scriptwriting and the best acting but it's very enjoyable to the common horror movie-goer. Consistently Inconsistent Sorry I haven't been around for a while. Work, dragon age, work, mass effect, work, waning interest in Halo overall, and work has distracted a bit ;) Anyway, onto business: *I don't know if I answered this one, but what you told me about VECTOR (hunting abusive JAVELIN personnel) was awesome. You definitely have my support for that. *Regarding Project GREY: first, it's a curious coincidence - even moreso seeing as I've long imagined DRACULA looking like the illusive man :P Second, I don't mind at all that you started the article. I've been considering a come-back for a while now, now that my work- and game-load is considerably lighter, but at the same time I'm unsure whether I'm "haloed-in" enough. Hopefully, as more info about Halo 4 comes out I'll get hooked again. I'll let you know in that case. Although, you might be able to whet my appetite if you help me get up to speed regarding what's happened here during my absence ;) Nice talking to you again :-) Matt-256 21:14, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (yeah, I've been gone so long I've forgotten how to use my sig :S) User talk:Guide Image Comeback party possibilities This here, that there RE:Tavrisprite ITS BECAUSE: file:Karkat got tiger.gif -[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My bark is probably bigger than my bite) 09:48, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Draco III Starting Date Hello, I would like to inform you all that the RP will start on Friday of next week, at around 6:00 CST. I will post the first item, then you may follow suit. Thank you. -- Captain J. Foster, UNSC Navy, Visamare, Reach. 02:31, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Understandable I regret to hear that you can't attend, but I understand. -- Captain J. Foster, UNSC Navy. 21:07, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Venator on FF.net hello Hey could i talk to you about an article i made please.--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf 04:28, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :I've lost count of how many times someone, whether it's myself or another user, has told you this now. Just say it, that's what talk pages are for. You don't ask someone if you can ask them something. 1:19, May 28, 2012 (EST) it's shade-129 thanks Okay i have made so changes to the article let me know if there's anything i should change in it thanks.--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf 02:21, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Firin' Mah Lazuh A Wiki in Need Hello again, Just a few hours ago (6 to be precise), I just came back from the cinema watching Prometheus in 3D. Boy was it a ride! As I said on Formspring, you definitely have to watch it. Anyway, after you have watched it, can you help a friend on a wiki in disrepair? A few months ago, in excitement for Prometheus, I recently learned of Alien Fanon (which at the time was abandoned and based entirely on actual alien species, not the Alien universe) and I adopted it. I gave it a makeover and ta da! The wiki's appearance was a problem no more. But, due to prior commitments to the Elder Scrolls Fanon, which I have been graciously running with Pikapi, I was inactive to Alien Fanon and I was awaiting for the wiki's status to become completely void of any competent and intelligent articles. Sadly it became true when I returned from the cinema. I've noted that one of the major reasons I was hiatus on that wiki was because of the lack of templates. I can obviously borrow templates for TESFanon (since I was actually the one who adopted it, props to Pikapi for restoring the little things) but I do not have the scientific mind required to make the templates seem like they're for a science fictional article. Which is why I came to you. One of the first thoughts in my head when I think Alien is Specops306 (obviously because of your vast knowledge of our classic Xenomorph using just your observations). Can you willingly help me 'politically' restore Alien Fanon? :Ah that's alright if you have other things on your plate. Really the actual problem I needed your help was to add any scientific fields for infoboxes to make it suitable considering the wiki's devotion to a science fiction-based franchise (excluding Predator and Alien vs. Predator of course). :P.S. Don't make the reviews refrain you from watching Prometheus! Ebert liked it! Hullo there! Re:Rebranding Dang, seems like I can't call you Specs anymore. :( Anyway, Mor has to do for now. =P Of course! That also works too! Haha. Brohek or Mor. xD Hey There Friend Something you might find (somewhat) interesting Realize you may not even be around anymore, but if you ever have a lot of free time on your hands and an urge to read something on this site, I thought I might as well link you to my (somewhat) serious attempt to merge the Canon, Necros, Labyrinth/VORAUSSICHT and Mativerses into one 'verse. Hope to hear from you again :) Matt-256 (talk) 22:04, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Wow, that was quick o_o Guess you were still around after all - which is good, of course :) Anyway, thanks! Though in the case of the USE (I'm assuming you're referring to the Star Empire) and many of your other factions, I mostly just copied the text on your Covenant Remnant page, so the stuff about the USE's collapse was mostly what you wrote ;) Speaking of Covenant remnants, I really should try to finish the Acolytes of Devotion article one of these days... As for the Necros - that's a perfectly reasonable opinion to have, IMO. I was pretty damn hyped about the Necrosverse when it was first announced and am still quite fond of it, though looking at it now, there's certainly some things that could have been a little better (for example, making the Vorenus less blatant expies of the Turians from Mass Effect). My problem with the Necros, personally, is more their design than their nature, plus the fact that they kind of fill the same niche as the Promethean Knights - except the Knights work just a little bit better with the Halo Universe, IMHO (plus their conflict with humanity is more personal, due to the Didact's history with humanity and the fact some of the Knights were originally human). Still, I can't say I dislike them - because they still work as an obstacle in humanity's struggle to attain the mantle (something I, personally, think has become one of the major themes in recent canon works). Speaking of, I'm one of the people who actually knows the Necros' origin (or at least the basics - Ajax told me once in return for some kind of favor - or maybe it was Baccus who did it, who then told me after he had been told...argh, it sounds like I'm going senile, doesn't it?), so the additions of different theories on their origin was mostly just so I wouldn't spoil it - just in case Ajax ever decides to reveal it himself someday. And since I didn't know what you had planned for the Sovereigns after their manipulation of the Governors-led Covenant, it felt natural to toss in a mention of them potentially being behind the next great threat. Speaking of which, I recently read both the Sovereigns and Paladins articles - great work, especially with the latter :) You know, you could probably write an entire expanded universe about the Patrian Galaxy if you wanted - from the descriptions in the Paladins article it sounds really interesting *wink wink*. Errm, sorry for the wall of text, but thanks! It's good to know you didn't get offended by this :) PS: "Labyrinecromattiverse" was pure genius - I really wish I had come up with it, myself :P Matt-256 (talk) 14:56, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Ooh, sounds menacing >:) I'm afraid I'm not familiar with Homestruck, though - is it something worth checking out? As for getting back on the site for real - at least you've been more consistently active throughout your time here. You may have noticed I have an annoying tendency of just dropping off the radar for extended periods of time with little to no warning or explanation. So you shouldn't feel guilty at all :) As for Traviss - I have to agree. Admittedly, I haven't read any of them, but from what I've heard, I have no desire to, either. There's the treatment of Halsey, like you said, but there's also Parangosky being a total hypocrite (training orphans into suicide soldiers by the hundreds = totally ok, but replacing less than a hundred kids with flash-clones = heinous war crime!), and her idiotic plan (weakening the rule of the one elite leader who wants peace with humanity by supporting someone who explicitly wants to start a war with humanity again seems very counter-productive at the very least). And I really hope she doesn't kill off the Arbiter - maybe it's just me, but I hope he returns in a future game, perhaps even to help ol' Chief against the Didact (then again, the universe might explode from the sheer awesome of having the voices of Steve Downes, Keith David and Keith Szarabajka - or however the hell you're supposed to spell it - heard in the same sequence together). But maybe that's just me. Oh well, if that recent Halo Xbox One trailer's correct, we'll at least get to shoot some humongous winged Promethean snakes - that should get us both in a writing mood xD Matt-256 (talk) 23:01, August 23, 2013 (UTC) That would be pretty damn cool :) Plus, Arby's one of the few people still around who knows about Cortana and her close relationship with chief, and he's an old veteran like Chief to boot. I could see a touching scene between those two where they talk about loss and being people who have been fighting for so long that they barely know how to do anything else. Unfortunately, that probably won't happen - for whatever reason, many fans didn't take well to Arby when he was introduced back in Halo 2 (no doubt the reason he was reduced to a sidekick in the third game), so I don't think any appearances outside of novels or comics are likely. Speaking of our saurian friends, do you remember The Return short story in Evolutions? At least to me it seemed like it was foreshadowing all sorts of plot threads (the war with the Brutes, the elites gradually losing their fleets while unable to replace them, the elites potentially finding a new religion to fill the void left by the truth about the Great Journey, and perhaps most of all, the disappearance of the Prophets), but now it seems like they all got dropped (Brutes never seem to get mentioned anymore, no news on the Prophets' whereabouts, 'Mdama's Covenant possessing a surprisingly vast number of ships considering the UNSC has designated it as more like a terrorist cult than a legitimate Covenant, and the elites apparently being divided solely between atheists like the Arbiter and stubborn conservative racists like the Servants). Heck, the search for Cole hasn't been addressed at all either (wouldn't it be cool to finally have the guy appear in-game?) Maybe it's just me, but I kinda miss the time when Eric Nylund wrote most of the tie-in media. He's one of the few writers I feel consistently "gets" the Haloverse. I mean, he got contradicted later all the time (to be fair, sometimes I agree it was for the best - like the changes to when certain Covenant species were first encountered), but his books felt like they fit in with the Halo universe while at the same time being fun to read. Though maybe it's the nostalgia filter talking. Err, anyway, good points, let's hope for a very good Halo 5 (to make up for the fact that it apparently will only come out on Xbone) :) Matt-256 (talk) 20:41, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure if this has been asked, and if it has I couldn't find it, but how on earth did you make your November Black classification banner/heading image? It's fantastic, I'd love to be able to make something similar for my article Operation: ARK ANGEL, my canonical machinima project. --GrizzlyDemon (talk) 05:45, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Herald Hi! I have recently viewed your article about the Herald class colonial ship and I am interested in editing the ships armament details and to make it more detailed for example, I would like to edit the weight and navigation section of the ship and other variables in the same section of the ship and to add a ship of the same class but with a different name which I am going to be using in a halo campaign with the lore behind the ship.